A Death Eater Christmas Party!
by TheDarkMistressBellatrix
Summary: The Death Eaters decide to hold the official Christmas Party at Malfoy Manor! Rated T for mild swearing, includes Hyper Bellatrix! please review


**A/N I realised that I forgot to add a disclaimer to my last fic "A Death Eater Halloween Party!" I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to the Epicness of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers and all of the songs mentioned do not belong to me they belong to their respective artists. Also a big thank you to Madame Bellatrix B. Lestrange for reviewing and helping me decide Bellatrix's Christmas Present for Voldemort! xx**

"Merry Christmas Bella!" said an excited Narcissa, "Merry Christmas Cissy, lets hurry up decorating this place because Rodolphus tried to get me to do our house and you know how he pisses me off with it! You're so much better at hanging Christmas decorations than both of us!" said a relived Bellatrix, "Okay... well, all the decorations are in the loft, come on Bella!" said Narcissa running off, with Bellatrix slowly walking behind her.

"Hi Mum, Aunt Bella" said Draco writing out Christmas cards to owl to his pure-blooded Slytherin friends. "Hello Draco, your mother and I are decorating the Ballroom for the Death Eater Christmas Party, do you want to help us?" asked Bellatrix "no tha" "Imperio" before he could answer Bellatrix decided to Imperio him to help them so she wouldn't be stuck decorating with Narcissa, "yes aunt Bella, I would love to help you and Mum" "good lets go up into the loft."

In the loft—

"Bella do you think you could carry this box with the decorations for the tree?" "Alright Cissy, Draco can you please carry this box downstairs?" "Yes aunt Bella" and then he took the box downstairs, "Bella did you Imperio my son?" "Yes but that's because I..." Bellatrix paused unable to think of a good excuse that Narcissa would believe. "BELLATRIX! Why would you even do that?" "Well I know you will make me carry boxes that are heavier than that and Draco said no so I decided to Imperio him," answered Bellatrix, "unimperio him and I will deal with him" "fine" replied Bellatrix as she unimperioed Draco. "Here take this box, I'll take this one and I'll get a houself to carry the rest." Said Narcissa lifting box, "Milly please take these boxes downstairs for me" "Yes mistress Narcissa" said Milly, as both Narcissa and Bellatrix walked downstairs.

In the ballroom—

"Bella start decorating the tree with the decorations I'll hang the mistletoe and start changing the curtains" "alright Cissy" replied Bellatrix as she started to decorate the Christmas tree remembering all of her many terrible Christmases with her parents.

"Hi Cissa, Bellatrix what are you doing here?" asked Lucius "Hi Lucius, Bella is helping me decorate for the Christmas party tonight! Can you tell the houselves to prepare the food please?" asked Narcissa. "Hi Blondie!" said a laughing Bellatrix! "Why hello Trixy!" said Lucius coldly, "you blonde Bastard! CRU"- "Bella don't call my husband Blondie and a bastard and don't swear in my house!" said Narcissa "shit" thought Bellatrix "I'm sorry Lucius if only you could forgive me said Bellatrix giving her signature pout, "Bellatrix your forgiven and remember this is my house so my rules, and Bella your new years resolution should be to stop Crucioing as much as you do! Oh and Cissa I'll be in my study re-writing that report the minister asked me to do" said Lucius "alright see you later!" said Narcissa as she reached up to peck her husband on the cheek. "Blech!" said Bellatrix drawing attention to herself "Bella just because you and Rodolphus don't love each other doesn't mean that me and Lucius can't, and Bella you can go home now if you want to because we're done" said Narcissa "alright see you later Cissy said Bellatrix before she dissaparated.

Later that night-

"Merry Christmas Bella, Rodolphus" said Narcissa as Bellatrix and Rodolphus just arrived, Bellatrix was wearing a red dress that is short in the front and long in the back and Rodolphus was wearing new black dress robes, "Merry Christmas Cissy, I love your dress that colour suits you so well!" Narcissa was wearing a long light blue dress with white embroidery on the side with silver crystals on the bodice, "Thank you Bellatrix, the Dark Lord is by the bar "thanks Cissy!" said Bellatrix running off to find her master. "Merry Christmas My Lord" said Bellatrix Curtseying just like her mother had taught her, "Merry Christmas Bella, here have a drink said Voldemort passing Bellatrix a glass of red wine "thank you My Lord" said Bellatrix accepting the wine. "KARAOKE TIME!" Slurred Lucius, "I'm first said Bellatrix, "I'm going to sing the song My Life Will Suck With Out You by that muggle singer Kelly Clarkson, then Narcissa sang Love Story By Taylor Swift, Lucius sang All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey, Snape sang Stronger by Kanye West, Wormtail sang Heartless by Kanye west and Voldemort sang Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.

A few hours later—

"Master, I love you, I need you, Your mine! " slurred a laughing Bellatrix after too many Glasses of wine! "Bella I need yoohoo , too apparate to my mannooooorrrr" said Voldemort "yes Masterrrr" slurred Bellatrix before dissaparating. "Lucius help me!" said a laughing Narcissa before passing out, "PARTAYYYY!" Screamed a drunk Draco, "HaHa Lucius said I look like Judge Turnip from that epic Muggle movie Sweeney Todd! Bwahahahaha, wait a second where is Bellatrix she looks a lot like Mrs. Lovett! Hahahahaahahaha!" said Snape rolling on the floor laughing! "Turpin Snape Judge Turpin, Haha that names funny! Turrrrpinnnn hahahahaha" said Lucius before catching Narcissa and passing out himself and that left Wormtail to carry Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, and Draco to bed. "Weird, this always seems to happen to us!" said Wormtail falling asleep in the basement with the houselves.

The Next Day-

"Fuck! Bellatrix how much did we have to drink last night?" said a very hung-over Voldemort, suddenly he heard throwing up from the bathroom, "uh oh" said Voldemort before vomiting himself, he was a sympathy vomiter. "I am fucked! Rodolphus is going to kill me!" said Bellatrix before vomiting again.

"What happened, Lucius, my head ouch!" said Narcissa "we got very drunk last night! And yes the hang-over kills!" said Lucius before vomiting again just as Narcissa ran to the bathroom next door.

"Wormtail, oh you did make coffee, thank you!" said a relieved Snape before throwing up in Draco Malfoy's bathroom. "Mum, dad "said Draco walking downstairs where everyone was holding bowls because they were all throwing up, "Merry Christmas" said Draco before quickly grabbing Bellatrix's sick bowl and vomiting in it! "Well lets open presents" said Narcissa. "Here's your present Cissy" said Bellatrix passing Narcissa her present, "oh Bella I love it! How did you know!" said a very surprised Narcissa holding the necklace from Bellatrix, "Here you go Master I hope you like it!" said a buzzing Bellatrix, who had gotten over her hang-over since Draco sole her sick bowl. " Umm, thank you Bellatrix" "Oh Master, I couldn't decide what to get you so I decided on socks! But these have Potter Sucks written on them! Because I Looooovve you!" Bellatrix giggles.  
"Rodolphus did you let Bellatrix have a second helping of cake?" Voldemort backed away from the hyper death eater.  
"Ummmm...Bella time to go home," Said Rodolphus, restraining his wife from a left over bar of chocolate from the night before. "Sorry Rodolphus, Bella is staying here!" said Narcissa, "whatever" replied Rodolphus, "Here's your present Bellatrix," said Rodolphus passing Bellatrix her present "Umm, thank you Rodolphus its very nice" said Bellatrix Coldly as she took the charm bracelet out of it's box and put it on. "Here's your present Bellatrix" said Voldemort passing her a small box, "Oh, My Lord! You shouldn't have it's beautiful!" said Bellatrix with love in her eyes as she put on the purple heart shaped pendant. "here's your Present Draco, from both myself and *cough* *cough* uncle Rodolphus" said Bellatrix glaring at Rodolphus "oh Merlin thanks Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus!" said a very excited Draco whom was looking at the book that Bellatrix and Rodolphus got him called "Unforgiveables,Hex's, and dark magic, the basics." "Here's your present Rodolphus" said Bellatrix passing Rodolphus a box, "a one way ticket to torture, By Bellatrix Black Lestrange, umm thanks Bella... "Maybe this will help you become a better death eater!" laughed Bellatrix! "Here's your present Wormtail" said Snape coldly passing Wormtail his gift, " Snape I love it thank you I needed a new toothbrush!" said a smiling Wormtail "wait a minute Wormtail what did you use to brush your teeth before?" asked Voldemort "Nothing My Lord!" "EWWWWWW!" screamed Narcissa before fainting. "oh well, Here's your present Snape" said Wormtail passing his present to Snape, "some shampoo?" "LOOOOOOL BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA" screamed Bellatrix! "Lucius here's your gift" said a recently conscious Narcissa, "Cissa i love it! Thank you!" said Lucius after giving his wife a peck on the cheek "BLECH!" said both Bellatrix and Rodolphus together drawing attention to themselves "whatever Trixy Rod!" said Lucius "YOU BASTARD CRUCIO!" said both Bellatrix And Rodolphus. "Bella! Rodolphus STOP, BREATH CALM DOWN!" Screamed Narcissa "Sorry Cissy for Crucioing and swearing... again" said both Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "ohh Christmas pudding!" said Bellatrix running off!, "let's make the most of the night like were gonna die young!" sang a hyper Bellatrix "Oh Merlin, NOT AGAIN!" said Voldemort trying to pull Bellatrix off of him.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts-

"Ouch my scar!" said Harry

"Harry are you alright?" asked a concerned Hermione, "Yeah Harry what is it?" asked Ron who was currently stuffing his face with turkey. "I think Voldemort is hung-over and has Just had a one night stand with Bellatrix Lestrange!" said a slightly scarred for life Harry. "Okay..." said both Ron and Hermione.

And That is why Death Eaters should not be allowed to drink alcohol at a Christmas party especially Bellatrix and Voldemort because THAT will always end up in a one night stand with Bellatrix Lestrange therefore scarring Harry Potter for life.

**A/N: I hope you liked that! Please review your opinion means the world to me! X **


End file.
